Humans aren't humans
by Lydia Lodge
Summary: You don't know, who will hurt your heart, who will boil your blood... This story will teach you a lot... What are love and hate? What are life and death? What are kindness and evilness?


This strange story started in the small town named Riverdale, at first glance this town is so innocent and friendly. But it's not...

Elizabeth Cooper, Betty Cooper for her familiar, is the one of the most rich girls at school. Her best friend is Cheryl Blossom (she likes red colours, character similar to Betty). Betty has powerful... arrogant character. She has toxic relationship with her parents. She is toxic. She always wants more than she has got...

Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, Jughead Jones for his familiar, is alone and pessimistic boy from Toledo. He born in this town and left his childhood here, when his mother left him. Then he moved in Riverdale with father. Their financial position was so bad. Recently his father was murdered by unknown person. Now he's more lonely than ever...

Alice Cooper, Betty's mom, old friend of FP Jones (Jughead's father). She decided to patronize Jughead because her friend's son shouldn't live like this. She want to help him.

Alice and Jughead are entering home.  
A: Welcome to our family, Jughead!  
J: Thank you very much, Mrs Cooper. I don't know what I wouldl do without you!  
A: No, no, no... Firstly, not miss, but aunty. Secondly, this is my duty to take care of you. Me and your father were very very good friends…(starts to cry)  
B: Mom? Who is this... hobo?  
A: Betty, why are you so unkind? I don't bring up you like that! Who teaches you being such a... bitch!  
J: Mrs... ou... Aunt Alice, don't be mad at her, it's her rights to think about me like that...  
A: No, Jug, she always talks to everyone like that…  
B: Ou, mommy, you're so boring person! Ok, guy, can you tell me, who are you?  
J: I'm Jughead. Jughead Jones. And you seem like aunt's daughter.  
B: Yes, I am. I'm Betty Cooper, the most beautiful and magnificent girl in the Universe!  
J: Hm... Interesting.  
A: Ok, Betty, I want you to show Jughead his new home and...  
B: Stop! You said his new home?  
A: Yeah, Betty. I take over Jug's guardianship and now he's your new friend! I want to believe that you will be nice to him  
B: WHAT? No, no, no... it's impossible! I can't be friend with this... loser!  
A: Shut up, Betty!  
J: *Oh no, she's a catastrophe...*  
Betty went to her room.  
A: I'm so sorry for what she's said. I believe that you can change her... Don't take her seriously... Maybe I'm not good mother and I couldn't teach her kindness and respect to other people.  
J: No, aunty, you're really good mother, not like mine...  
Betty is sitting in her room on the bed and listening to music.  
B: *My mother is crazy. Really crazy. How can she bring someone that doesn't know me. And I should live with him! That's terrible!... But he is cute a little bit... Oh no, Betty! How can you think about him like that! Ok, maybe if he will change his outfit I can live under the same roof with him... *  
Jughead and Alice are sitting in kitchen and drinking tea, Betty is coming in  
B: Um... Maybe... If he wear something more fashionable... MAYBE... I can live in one house with him. That's all.  
A: You can't make someone change his style because of your crazy wishes!  
B: Jughead, what do you think about it?  
J: Don't worry, aunt. It's good to change sometimes. I agree.  
B: Yes! Let's go shopping, Jones.  
In the shopping centre:  
B: Talk me about your preferences.  
J: I like suspenders.  
B: Interesting. Suspenders aren't relevant now. You're so old-fashioned boy. How are you still alive?  
J: Everyone has different valuables. Your valuables are money, fashionable clothes, being the first everywhere... But for me... valuable is happiness. Happy family, happy life... And we can't buy happiness, we can only make it ourselves... I look for happiness for all my life...  
B: You try to say that you don't care about appearance. You're on the wrong way. Your appearance can tell a lot about you. Well, what else do you like to wear?  
J: I like dark colors. I like sweaters, different jeans coats...  
B: That's enough! I know what will suit you the best!  
Betty chose for Jughead 3 outfits. The first one is for official events like weddings, dances and so on.  
B: This black shirt really good with this gray trousers!  
J: You're right but my all-time favorite white suspenders are the most attractive.  
B: You will have never be attractive, forget about it. And yeah, I'm not sorry for what I've said just now.  
J: I can put up with it.  
B: *OMG, maybe he's right, he looks so attractive in these clothes... Betty, come on, it's power of clothes...*  
B: And... What about this stupid hat? Are you going to take it off?  
J: Nope.  
B: Are you wanna make me crazy? This is really silly! Why do you always wear it?  
J: It's a long story... But it means a lot for me. I can put up with a lot of things, a lot of your whims but not this!  
B: So be it. Don't yell at me! I'm not like other girls!  
The second outfit is for sport. Blue jeans, light blue hoodie and gray sneakers.  
B: Simple and fashionable.  
J: I don't like this hoodie. Too light color.  
B: Why don't you like light colours?  
J: Cuz nothing in my life was good except of childhood. I don't want to lie to myself. This light colours are for people with light and happy life, not for me, of course.  
B: You're too pessimistic and boring. We can't be friends at all. I understood it.  
J: Me too! You're so selfish! You know what? I don't want to wear this clothes! I'm done!  
B: Go to the hell from me! I'm done too!  
Jughead left all clothes to Betty and went out. Betty went home. Cheryl came to meet Betty. In her room:  
C: Why are you so upset, peach?  
B: Because of this stupid loser named Jug-head. He is really jughead.  
C: What? Hahahaha, I thought his name is FP? He is the most invisible person at school. I forgot that he's alive, haha.  
B: I didn't even know him! His inner circle calls him Jughead. Stupid ass.  
C: And what the hell he forgot in your house?  
Betty told Cheryl all story.  
C: O. MY. GOSH. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ARE YOU KIDDING?  
B: No, Cheryl, I'm not kidding, unfortunately...  
C: Oh no, sweetheart, how you cope with it?  
B: Nohow. We annoying each other. That's all.  
C: He can be annoyed? I thought he has no feelings.  
B: No, contrary, he has a lot of pessimistic feelings.  
C: Poor you! I wish you to be patient((.  
B: I'm trying.  
Jughead is coming home.  
A: Where were you?  
J: I came to talk with you, aunt.  
A: What happened between you and Betty?  
J: No matter... Can we talk?  
A: Of course!  
In the kitchen:  
J: I think that it's bad idea to live in one house with... Betty.  
A: Jug, I can understand you but I'm worrying about you! I can't leave you alone because of my mad daughter...  
J: I know. But I can't ruin her lifestyle by my presence.  
A: No, Jug, you don't ruin anything. It's a matter of time for her to get used and change herself. Believe me.  
J: Ok.  
A: And one more news. You should live in one room with Betty until your own room will be ready to living in it.  
J: *Oh no...*  
A: Betty! Can we talk?  
B: (from her room) About what?  
A: Come to the living room! Jug, wait some minutes, please, I should talk to her.  
J: That's ok.  
(In the living room)  
A: Betty, I can't understand, why are you so unfriendly to Jughead?  
B: Dear mother, I can't live with this weirdo. He is so closed. He always talks about how unhappy he is. It's annoying!  
A: If you were him, you would understand how he feels. But now I recommend you to imagine that situation and make clever decisions.  
B: I'll try... Maybe.  
A: Betty!  
B: Okay! Anything else?  
A: Um, yeah... Jug will live in one room with you until his room will be repaired.  
B: I expected it. Well, I put up with it. I can't discuss with you anymore, I'm so tired... I'm going to sleep.  
A: Nice dreams, Betts.  
B: Thanks, mom.  
Betty went to her room. Alice came back to Jug.  
J: I can't believe. She didn't yell. Impossible.  
A: Me too. I think she's planning some trouble. Be careful!


End file.
